A ball is dropped from 10 feet high and always bounces back up half the distance it just fell. After how many bounces will the ball first reach a maximum height less than 1 foot?
We have a geometric sequence with first term 10 and common ratio $1/2$. Any term in this sequence can be represented as $10\cdot\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)^k$, where $k$ is the number of bounces (for example, when $k=1$, $10\cdot\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)^k=5$, or the height of the $k=1^\text{st}$ bounce). We need to find the smallest $k$ such that $10\cdot\left(\frac{1}{2}\right)^k<1$. Through trial and error, we find that $k=4$, so it takes $\boxed{4}$ bounces for the maximum height to be less than 1 foot.